


Renaissance

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [6]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Galo, pensa-t-il en le voyant penché au-dessus de lui, bien évidemment.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: La dizaine du drabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Renaissance

Lio se sentait partir. Vidé de toute énergie, il se demanda si c'était ça, la mort. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était même plutôt... paisible. Il était juste épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser emporter. Une partie de lui savait qu'il ne devrait pas abandonner aussi facilement, mais le faire semblait si simple.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lâcher prise, une chaleur se déposa sur ses lèvres avant de se répandre dans tout son corps et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

 _Galo_ , pensa-t-il en le voyant penché au-dessus de lui, _bien évidemment_.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
